1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data management technologies and, more particularly, to a data management apparatus and method capable of managing a large number of data elements efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet access is available to more and more people, it has become possible for users to access a huge amount of content stored in web servers all over the world. With the increase in the capacity of storage devices, it has also become possible to store a huge amount of content in personal computers owned by individuals.
Thus, a huge amount of content can now be accessed casually so that user convenience has improved dramatically. Meanwhile, this has created a problem of how one can organize and use a huge amount of content.